


I Just Miss You

by chenmarkjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmarkjun/pseuds/chenmarkjun





	I Just Miss You

Renjun didn’t want Mark to see him like this. Renjun felt small, smaller than usual. He felt sad and alone, even though he lived with four other people at least. It hadn’t been long since Mark had graduated dream, and even though he still came to visit, the visits felt shorter, and not as often. Renjun’s heart ached as he longed to see Mark, but.. What if Mark didn’t want to see him? Renjun had found himself curled up in his bunk, the blanket pulled over his head to help muffle the soft sound of sniffling as he listened to the playlist Mark had made him months ago titled “For when you miss me”. No one was at the dorms except for him, yet somehow he was nervous of disturbing someone. Maybe it was just the ghosts he was worried about, he thought to himself, letting out a sad chuckle as he wiped his eyes softly.

If Renjun had been paying any attention, however, he would have heard the front door open, or even the soft knock on his bedroom door, but he hadn’t, so the gentle tap on his leg might have scared him more than Mark had planned for. Renjun sat up quickly, not taking into possibility who it could have been that touched him, but when he saw a wide-eyed Mark standing below his bunk, his heart sank a little. Renjun felt more vulnerable in this moment than he ever had before with Mark. Mark’s surprised eyes turned into ones of concern as he took in the puffy eyed, sniffling boy in the bunk above him.

“Injunnie, what’s wrong?” He whispered softly as Renjun softly tried to avoid his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it” Renjun croaked out quietly, his voice sounding a lot less stable than he had hoped it would. Mark let out a soft sigh.

“Come down okay? I wanna give you a hug” Renjun turned to look at Mark, who was smiling softly at him, and he couldn’t help but feel the need to cooperate with him this once. Renjun had desperately craved the affection Mark had just offered up. He slowly pulled the covers off of himself and climbed down the ladder to face Mark, who was now taller than him. “There you are” Mark opened his arms and Renjun furrowed his brows together as he practically ran into them. “Will you tell me what’s going on?” he whispered into Renjun’s ear softly and Renjun nuzzled his face closer into Mark’s chest.

“I missed you..” This made Mark let out a soft chuckle.

“I was here not that long ago, and we text each other” He rubbed the smaller boys back and rested his chin on the top of his head.

“I used to see you every couple of days, and now I’m lucky to see you once a week. Mark, I miss you. I miss hugging you, and cuddling, I miss your voice, I miss when you kiss me, I just miss you, and I keep wondering if you even miss me..” This prompted another soft sigh from Mark, who pulled himself back a little to cup Renjun’s face, bringing him to look at him.

“Renjun, I love you more than anything in this world okay? I know I haven’t been over as much as I used to, and I’m sorry that’s really on me. I promise I’ll come over more okay? And we can even start facetiming every night? I’ll sing you a bedtime lullaby?” This made the smaller boy laugh a little. “You should have told me sooner though, you know how oblivious I am to everything”

“I know I just- I got nervous.. My brain felt overloaded and I was scared that.. I was scared that you’d see how insecure I was and wouldn’t want to see me anymore..”

“Oh baby, you know that’s not gonna happen okay? I’m here to make you happy. I’m here to love you. But you have to talk to me” Mark’s voice was softer than Renjun had ever heard. It was as if Mark was worried that if his volume was any louder, he could end up hurting Renjun in some way, and Renjun felt a little warm at Mark’s extra caution.

“I know.. I will I promise, I’m sorry I feel so ridiculous..” Mark pouted at his words.

“Don’t. Your feelings are valid okay?” Renjun smiled a little as Mark placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “There’s that smile~” Mark joked and Renjun went back to frowning, as if nothing happened.

This was a mistake.

Mark removed his hands from Renjun’s face and quickly began to tickle the smaller boy, prompting a little bit of yelling, a little bit of squirming, but most importantly, it prompted a lot of giggling. “Mark stop-” Renjun let out between laughter.

“Not until you feel better” He pouted as Renjun giggles got louder and louder.

“Okay okay! I cave! I feel better!” this brought Mark to a gentle halt, and instead moving to give Renjun a back hug, immediately nuzzling his face into the nape of Renjun’s neck.

“I love you” he whispered gently across Renjun’s skin.

“You’re being so greasy now, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything-”

“I can stop”

“Please don’t” Mark chuckled at the boys quick response. He placed a soft kiss at the spot behind Renjun’s ear, who sighed a little in content, before moving to face Renjun again.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you baby, it wasn’t my intention”

“It’s okay I feel better now” Renjun smiled up at Mark warmly, and Mark felt like at this rate, his heart may just explode with love. He took a step forward and cupped Renjun’s face again. 

“Can I kiss you?” his voice was small, and for a moment Renjun hadn’t been sure if he heard correctly, but he found himself nodding anyway. His arms moved to wrap around his neck as Mark softly leaned down and kissed him. It was simple and sweet, but it made Renjun feel like his world was complete again. Mark found some way to pour all of his love and emotion into such a simple kiss, and Renjun felt like he could honestly stay this way forever. When Mark pulled away after a few moments, Renjun’s pout was evident. “Come on let’s go get ice cream, my treat” Renjun nodded, but before Mark could turn away, he took ahold of the front of his shirt and quickly pecked the olders lips with a giggle. 

“I love you” Mark let out without a thought

“I love you too loser”

“And he’s back again” Mark laughed as the two grabbed their coats, slipped on their shoes, and took off to go on their ice cream date


End file.
